


Navy Seal headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, headcannons, sfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: Navy Seal x reader headcannons! Original post from my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	Navy Seal headcannons

Navy Seal HCs

Blackbeard - Craig Jenson  
• A soft guy  
• Meghan noticed he liked you before he did and has been nudging him to talk to you ever since  
• It's mostly due to her that he engaged in conversation with you so often. After a while her help wasn't needed anymore, as Craig grew more and more fond of you  
• He could never quite place what exactly it was that drew him to you  
• He admires your strength, both physical and mental  
• Would love to invite you out on a date, but where? Meghan has to help again  
• Invites you out on a beautiful, romantic date  
• A talented, elegant flirter. Always manages to at least put a smile on your face if not even blush  
• He's so open and warm to you from the very beginning it's hard not to fall for him  
•As much as Meghan is rooting for you two she's also constantly teasing Craig  
• He might not shoe it directly, but Blackbeard is kinda protective and possessive over you so if anyone flirts with you, he'll be with you in a second, amd he'll be grumpy  
• Even your smallest gestures, the smallest smile for him makes him almost get lost in you  
• Confesses his feeling when he thinks the time is right. It might be early on, it might be late, but he sure as hell is gonna do it.  
• Scoops you up in his arms, a gleeful smile plastered on his face when you say you love him too  
• You'll always be very well cared for and protected from then on  
• Plus Meghan kinda adopts you. She's your big sis now and the go to person for trouble with Craig

Valkyrie - Meghan J. Castellano  
• She's fallen for you and she's fallen hard  
• What's the most efficient and fastest way to get you to reciprocate these feelings? To be blunt.  
• She approaches you with confidence and a smile playing on her lips that is both friendly and... Smug? You can't really tell  
• Pulls you aside and loses no time in tellig you that she loves you. Continues to say that she's not expecting an answer soon  
• Winks before telling you she will make you fall for her before leaving you alone again  
• Guess who's gonna court you until you either give her a clear no or yes  
• Meghan is the purer contrast of shyness. She talks to you often and flirts just as much  
• Often comments on what she likes about you  
• As long as her schedule allows her to do so she'll invite you to tag along to almost anything she does  
• Wanna grab a coffee with her? Or would you rather train? Whatever you want, she's up for it  
• It may be hard to look through her confident facade, but once you do, she's like an open book to you  
• Which is how you found out that you can easily turn the tides on her by flirting heavy and dirty  
• Once she feels the time is right she will pull you close and plant a deep, firm but loving kiss on your lips, once again repeating her confession  
• Strangely happy for days to come should you feel the same as she does  
• Proud of herself for making you fall for her  
• Poor Craig had to endure endless lovesick talk about you from Meghan. He's happy you two found together at last, but please make it stop


End file.
